Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 116: My Deflection
by 1942
Summary: When Lightna was shopping in the Central City Mall, the mirror-like demon Mirror Master starts to pull tricks on her in the dressing room! Lightna sends Mirror Master on a mission to trap our heroes in the mirror dimension! When Edward and the others fell into Mirror Master's trap, he pulls our heroes into them into the mirror dimension! And they have to kill its demons to get out!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 116: My Deflection

Episode 116

"My Deflection"

NOTE #1: The season 3 intro goes the same.

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Arcade, The Central City Entertainment Disctrict, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 11:58 AM

At the Central City Arcade, the Elric family, the Mustang family, the Havoc family and several other people, who are all in their normal clothes, are happily enjoying playing arcade games from all generations. In the shooter game section, Edward and Roy are fighting the final boss in the game Sinistar, Sinistar himself! Who keeps saying "Beware I live!" and "I hunger, coward!" while flying all around the place. But Edward was having a harder time trying to help Roy defeat Sinistar and pretty soon lost the game as his ship exploded when it came in contact with Sinistar, with Sinistar laughing at him until Roy easily defeats him as the latter explodes while roaring in pain, thus Roy wins the game, but this angered Edward even more since he has the lowest score because he can't defeat Sinistar, even with the help of a comrade while Roy has the highest score, with the game screen saying "Player 1, **YOU WIN!"** and "Player 2, **YOU LOSE!"** at the same time, then shows the scores of every player who played the game, with Alphonse being in middle place until the screen turns back to its main menu. **"FUCKING DAMN YOU, SINISTAR! ONE OF THESE I'LL KICK YOUR INTERGALACTIC ASS SO HARD YOU'LL BE KICKED RIGHT OFF THE FUCKING GAME!"** Edward exclaimed as he clunches his right fist and flips the game machine itself off with his left middle finger, then starts to pant heavily in rage. "Edward, relax it's just a game!" Roy replied as he puts his left hand on Edward's back, seemingly calming the latter down. "Then **WHY** do I have the lowest score while you have highest?" Edward asked as he turns around and looks at Roy. "Edward, the point of a game is to have fun! Not throwing a fit over losing!" Roy said as he pats Edward's right shoulder with his left hand, calming the latter down completely. "Yeah, you're right." Edward said as he nods with a smile with Roy smiling back at him while taking his left hand off of Edward's right shoulder, then Roy turns around, grabs his hand mirror from his left side pocket with his left hand to admire himself, like he often does, which made Edward laugh a little. Then all of the sudden, an excited Riza rushes to Roy from behind to tell him that the coins for all games today are 50% off! " **HEY, ROY! THE COINS FOR ALL GAMES ARE 50% OFF TODAY!"** Riza squealed as she respectfully grabs Roy by the shoulders from behind, which startled the latter as he accidentally drops his hand mirror and breaks once it hits the floor, with the pieces of glass all over the floor, making him, Riza and Edward gasp. "Aw man..." Roy muttered as he crouches down and picks up his broken hand mirror with his left hand, shattered emotionally. "Do you know what it means when you break a mirror?" Edward asked as Roy looks at him. "Seven years _bad luck..."_ Edward replied quietly as he shakes his head in mock sympathy for Roy, who is offscreen. Roy then glares at him while still crouched down.

The Central City Mall Clothing Store, The Central City Mall, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 11:59 AM/The Central City Clothing Store Dressing Room, The Central City Mall Clothing Store, The Central City Mall, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 11:59 AM

At the Central City Mall, in its clothing store, while luxury piano music is heard, numerous girls, including an Asian girl with long wavy black hair wearing a dark brown sleeveless shirt with ligar stripes on it, long black pants and dark brown high heels covering her bare feet, a girl with medium wavy brown hair wearing a pink sweater, long black pants, short black socks and black high heels, and a girl with semi-tan skin and gelled-back dark blonde wearing a light green dress with dark green flowers on it and white high heels covering her bare feet are all busy shopping for this year's summer clothes. Then the screen zooms to the right to show Lightna, who has long curly hair with curly bangs and wearing sexy leather pants, long, sexy silk black gloves, sexy leggings, sexy leather high heels, a sexy, sleeveless leather shirt, a golden bracelet on both her right wrist, a regular-sized ruby necklace and a golden ring belt grabs a sleeveless, platinum spandex suit and its coat hanger off the rack with her left hand and squeals silently while hugging the sleeveless, platinum spandex real tight, then heads to the dressing room to try it on while giggling and finally enters the dressing room. Once in the dressing room, which has portraits of sexy girls right above its door, she uses her super-speed to change right into her sleeveless, platinum spandex, then goes to the dressing room's mirror to arrogantly admire herself, then crosses her legs in a girly manner. "Hahehaheha! Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most **FABULOUS** of them all!?" Lightna asked to herself in the mirror loudly as she raises her arms in the air and twirls them. "Hehahe! **ME! HA HA HA!"** Lightna answered to herself in the mirror as she points at her cheeks with her index fingers, but then notices her own reflection mockingly growling at her while clunching its fists, making her gasp. **"I TRICKED YOU, HONEY!"** Lightna's Reflection snarled mockingly, making Lightna herself back away while shielding her body with her hands, then the scene cuts to her reflection sticking its tongue out at her, knowing it's not her reflection at all, it was the mirror-like demon Mirror Master! "Mirror Master..." Lightna muttered in outrage as she lowers her arms. **"HA! HA! HA! HA!"** Mirror Master laughed as he changes back into his real form in a dark turquoise flash. "I should've known!" Lightna hissed as she glares at Mirror Master while grinding her teeth. "Just trying to have a little fun!" Mirror Master replied as he shrugs his shoulders, but Lightna furiously grabs Mirror Master by the left ear with her right hand and pulls his head out of the mirror dimension like water with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, making him hiss in pain. "So, you wanna have a little fun!?" Lightna asked loudly as she comically glares at Mirror Master then pushes the latter back into the mirror dimension with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects while he gasps in pain. "Chill out, Lightna!" Mirror Master grunted as he backs away slightly. "Well, polish your mirrors, Mirror Master! Hahhahaha!" Lightna cackled as she points at Mirror Master with her left index finger. "Cause I have an idea that'll be a _REAL_ scream!" Lightna finished as she twiddles her fingers, giggles briefly and exits the dressing room, with Mirror Master laughing about her evil plan as he eagerly watches the demon princess leave.

The Central City Garment District Unsold Climate Controlled Storage Facility, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:00 PM

At the Central City Garment District Unsold Climate Controlled Storage Facility, several people, including a slightly beefy man with slightly gelled-up straight brown hair wearing a sleeveless white jacket over a dark green t-shirt, black pants, gray socks and brown and dark green shoes walking with his slightly overweight girlfriend, who has long brown hair with braided pigtails wearing a pale purple t-shirt, pale gray pants, and dark blue and white sneakers, are walking right past the building, just minding their own business until an offscreen Mirror Master prepares to attack. Before attacking, the screen moves up to show Mirror Master on top of the glass building holding a man-sized circular mirror on a light gray with his right hand that briefly shines, then the scene cuts back to the streets, where a male cyclist with short black hair wearing a regular blue bicycle helmet, a pale blue cyclist sweater, pale blue cyclist pants, blackish-blue socks and white and dark blue sneakers, is riding his bicycle near the road while ringing its bell and a barrel-chested man with short, curly brown hair wearing a pale yellow t-shirt, regular blue pants, white socks and brown shoes driving his 1995 Toyota silver sedan on the road. **"HA! HA! HA!** This **IS** gonna be fun!" Mirror Master giggled as the screen moves to the right to show him ready to attack with his man-sized circular mirror, to which he starts by getting the shine of the reflection of the mirror to get in the Barrel-Chested Man With Short, Curly Brown Hair Wearing A Pale Yellow T-Shirt, Regular Blue Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes' face, causing him to hiss in annoyance while letting go of his car's steering wheel and covering his eyes with his left arm, resulting in the car spinning out of control until stopping in a perfect 360 degree spin, snapping the Barrel-Chested Man With Short, Curly Brown Hair Wearing A Pale Yellow T-Shirt, Regular Blue Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes' neck in the process, killing him. "Where'd you learn to drive, moron!?" Mirror Master asked mockingly as he points at the already dead the Barrel-Chested Man With Short, Curly Brown Hair Wearing A Pale Yellow T-Shirt, Regular Blue Pants, White Socks And Brown Shoes with his left index finger. **"HHAHHAAHHAA!"** Mirror Master laughed as he fires two dark turquoise laser beams at a skinny man with medium brown hair wearing a pale purple shirt, blue jeans, dark blue socks and gray and white sneakers, and an Asian man with medium wavy black hair and a thin black beard wearing a pale red shirt, light gray pants, white socks and brown shoes from the mirror with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, vaporizing them to ashes, only leaving their burnt clothes on the ground, making everyone else in the area, including a tall, minorly beef boy with medium blonde hair wearing a pale purple t-shirt, blue jeans, dark blue socks and white sneakers, and his black girlfriend, who has long, wavy black hair wearing a light blue t-shirt, pale gray pants and black high heels covering her bare feet, who are both sitting on a nearby bench, run away screeched in fear, leaving the entire area empty. **"THIS IS TOO EASY!"** Mirror Master screamed as he fires three dark turquoise laser beams at a bulky, bald black man wearing a pale yellow t-shirt, black pants, gray socks and black shoes and his 1994 Chevy pale gold minivan, which he was driving, vaporizing him to ashes, only leaving his severely damaged, smoke-covered minivan. The Male Cyclist With Short Black Hair Wearing A Regular Blue Bicycle Helmet, A Pale Blue Cyclist Sweater, Pale Blue Cyclist Pants, Blackish-Blue Socks And White And Dark Blue Sneakers tries to escape while riding his bicycle and ringing its bell, but painfully rams himself and his bicycle onto the now dead Bulky, Bald Black Man Wearing A Pale Yellow T-Shirt, Black Pants, Gray Socks And Black Shoes' severely damaged minivan, splitting the back of his head open and breaks his neck, killing him, as well his bicycle being torn in half. **"HA!"** Mirror Master laughed as he happily watches the pain and suffering of every human in the area while the screen zooms in on him. Soon after that, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria enter the empty streets and try to find out who is causing this mayhem via looking around after leaving Alexander in charge of the kids at Command Central. **"OH GOD! WHAT'S CAUSING ALL THIS!?"**

Edward asked loudy as he and our other heroes around the area to try and find the one responsible for all this mayhem until Winry finds out where the attacks are coming from. "The reflections are coming from there!" Winry shouted offscreen as Mirror Master shines his man-sized circular mirror at our heroes, then the scene cuts to them looking up to where the mirror was coming from. "Let's go!" Edward shouted as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria head to the building's entrance to go up to the roof to stop whoever is causing all this evilness via leaving the screen. "That Edward Elric! **URGH!"** Mirror Master hissed in disgust as he stomps his left foot on the roof and leaves his mirror behind. But once our heroes reach the roof, all they found was Mirror Master's mirror. "Look! There's the mirror!" Edward yelled as he points at Mirror Master's mirror with his left index finger, prompting the others to follow him to it to try and find Mirror Master, then Roy admires himself on the demon's mirror. "Woah! Hey, good looking! Yeah!" Roy said to himself in the mirror with an arrogant smirk as he straightens his hair with his left hand while nodding. "Well whoever was up here is gone now!" Winry said as she and Riza look down and find nothing. "So let's search the building!" Winry said as she, Riza, Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria nod. "I look good!" Roy continued with an arrogant smirk as he winks his right eye at his reflection until Winry notices that Roy's not paying attention to what she's saying. "Roy, what are you doing?" Winry asked as she puts her hands on her hips and turns the mirror away from Roy. "Yeah, this is serious!" A transformed Alphonse added as he nods while screen zooms out of him, Roy and Winry. "Over here!" Mirror Master called mockingly as prepares to enter the building's top floor through its roof door. **"LOOK!"** A transformed Alphonse screamed as he points at an escaping Mirror Master with his left index finger while the latter escapes through the roof door after closing it. **"HEY, YOU! STOP!"** Edward commanded loudly as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria run towards the roof door to try and stop Mirror Master, but once they made it to the almost vacant top floor, the demon was long gone. "Woah! Where'd he go!?" Edward asked loudly in confusion as he and our other heroes look around and see nothing but emptiness, though they failed to notice seven mirrors in a circular arrangement. "I think he got away." A transformed Alphonse replied with a sigh offscreen. "Well let's look around! Just to be sure!" Edward said as our other heroes follow to be sure if Mirror Master got away or not, but it turns out that the latter is hiding right between the mirrors, silently giggling at them. "Stay alert everyone!" Winry said as she, Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria look around to see if they can find Mirror Master, the latter of whom carefully tip-toes to the seventh mirror. "My plan is working perfectly! Haahhhhaahhhaa!" Mirror Master cackled quietly as he enters the seventh mirror like water with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then disappears in a dark turquoise flash. "What are those over there?" Riza asked as she points at seven mirrors with her right index finger. "I don't know, they look like mirrors." Edward answered as the screen zooms in on him, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria heading over to the mirrors. "It's kind of strange. What'd you think there for?" Edward asked back as the screen only shows the back of his, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria's lower legs and feet heading to the mirrors. "Be careful, this place is just freaking creepy!" Winry sneered quietly as Roy enters the middle of the arranged mirrors to once again admire himself. "Actually, Winry, things look pretty good from over here!" Roy said as he takes off his red t-shirt, throws it on the floor and flexes his huge muscles at his reflection in all the mirrors, mainly at the first mirror, then his wife notices that her very muscular husband is busy admiring himself again rather than focusing on finding Mirror Master. "Roy, would you give it a rest already!" Riza snarled as she angrily approaches Roy with her arms crossed, with Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Jean and Roy following her. "Hey, just checking the pex!" Roy replied as he shrugs his shoulders. "We have to look sharp, don't we?" Roy asked as he turns around and flexes his muscles at Riza, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria, much to their annoyance. "We _ARE_ the Fullmetal Alchemists after all!" Roy said as he shrugs his shoulders again and approaches our other heroes while straightening his hair with his right hand, not knowing that his own reflection is mocking him via giving him a raspberry with silent laughter. **"ROY! YOUR REFLECTION!"** Alphonse screamed as he points at Roy's offscreen reflection with his left index finger, to which Roy turned around and is shocked to see his own reflection mocking him. "What the hell's going on!?" Roy asked loudly in confusion as his reflection laughs at him in Mirror Master's voice while pointing at him with his left index finger until finally grabbing him by the abs and pulls him into the first mirror's mirror dimension with his left hand like water with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, making him wail in pain, as well as making our other heroes gasp in horror. **"ROY!"** Edward screamed as he reaches his right hand out at an already disappeared Roy until he, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria, rush over to the mirror from where he was pulled into to try and save him, but to no avail as Mirror Master changes back into his real form in a dark turquoise flash and laughs at our remaining heroes from all seven mirrors, then disappears in a dark turquoise flash. **"WHAT HAPPENED!" WHERE'D HE GO!?"** Edward asked loudly in despair as he heads to the second mirror and bangs it really hard with his right fist. While Edward was outrage by Roy's disappearance, Mirror Master's left hand is seen grabbing Riza, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria by their right hands and pulls them into the second mirror's mirror dimension like water with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, making them wail in pain. **"WINRY!"** Edward screamed as he reaches his left hand out at an already disappeared Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Riza, Jean and Maria until Mirror Master's left hand is seen grabbing him by the left arm and pulls him into the third mirror's mirror dimension like water with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, making him wail in pain, leaving only a transformed Trisha left. A transformed Trisha tried to hop in the second mirror's mirror dimension to rescue her eldest son herself, but Mirror Master's left foot is seen pushing her into the seventh and last mirror's mirror dimension like water with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, making her wail in pain.

The Mirror Dimension LinoCorp Boarding School Courtyard, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - June 24, 1999 12:01 PM

At the Mirror Dimension's LinoCorp Boarding School's courtyard, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Riza, Jean and Maria are hurled onto the ground as they moan in pain. "Guys! Are you okay!?" Roy asked loudly in worriedness as he rushes to the other's aid. "Alphonse, are you hurt?" Roy asked as he helped a transformed Alphonse get back up. "No, I'm fine." A transformed Alphonse as Jean and the girls manage to get up on their own. "We're at the LinoCorp Boarding School? They demolished this hell hole right after we exposed its true intentions!" Winry said as she, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria look around in outrage.

The Mirror Dimension Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:02 PM

At the Mirror Dimension's Central City Main Street, Edward is hurled onto the ground as he grunts in pain. "Where am I?" Edward asked as he looks around and gets up. "Where is everyone!?" Edward asked loudly in confusion and outrage as he looks around. "Oh no! I must be inside the second mirror!" Edward gasped as he stops looking around. "I've got to find the others!" Edward hissed as he clunches his left fist.

The Central City Garment District Unsold Climate Controlled Storage Facility, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:02 PM/The Mirror Dimension LinoCorp Boarding School Courtyard, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - June 24, 1999 12:02 PM/The Mirror Dimension Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:02 PM

Back in the real world, at the Central City Garment District Unsold Climate Controlled Storage Facility, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, who is in her normal clothes, and Piggy, who is carried by The Lightning in his left claw while holding his Lightning Scepter in his right hand, are chuckling deviously and head to the seven arranged mirrors to check up on Mirror Master's progress, with only the back of their bodies being shown, then the four villains stop right in front of both the first mirror and second mirror to laugh at our heroes' confusion. "So what happened to Edward?" Roy asked he punches his left fist into his right palm in frustration. "Did he get pulled in here too?" Winry asked as she, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria look around in confusion again, with Edward doing the same thing in the second mirror, then the scene cuts back to the real world. "Good job, Mirror Master!" The Lightning said as he clunches his right fist while grinning evilly with his Xenomorph teeth, with his wife, daughter and dog grinning evilly as well. **"HAHHA!** Thank you, my lord!" Mirror Master replied offscreen as The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna and Piggy turn around and notices that Mirror Master is about to appear in the sixth mirror. "Trapping them was so simple!" Mirror Master hissed happily as the screen moves to the right to show Mirror Master putting his hands on his hips. "Those alchemists will have to kill **ALL** the demons!" The Lightning said as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna and Piggy slowly approach Mirror Master and the sixth mirror while clunching his right fist and the screen zooming in on the three demons, with only the back of Mirror Master's head being seen. "Hahhahahhaha...! To get out of there...!" The Lightning giggled as he taps the sixth mirror's glass with his right index knuckle five times while still holding his Lightning Scepter, then takes his knuckle off it and extends his right, razor-sharp claws while backing away slightly. **"HHAHAAHA!** Which isn't going to happen!" The She-Lightning chuckled deviously as she twirls around. "See you, Mirror Master." Lightna said as she waves Mirror Master goodbye with her left hand and her parents waving the demon goodbye with their right hands while Piggy waves goodbye with his left paw, then the three villains leave while laughing maniacally with Mirror Master, the latter of whom then disappears in a dark turqoise flash.

The Mirror Dimension LinoCorp Boarding School Courtyard, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - June 24, 1999 12:02 PM/The Central City Garment Disctrict Unsold Climate Controlled Storage Facility, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:03 PM/The Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris - June 24, 1999 12:03 PM

Back at the Mirror Dimension's LinoCorp Boarding School's courtyard, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria try to figure out a way to escape. "Guys, we've gotta figure a way to get out of here!" Winry hissed as she clunches her fists and lowers them while the screen zooms in on her. "Yeah! Winry's right!" Riza replied as she nods. **"HHHAHHAA!"** A familiar, raspy female voice laughed offscreen as Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria are horrified to see a demon they long ago killed! It was Educatia! **"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"** Educatia roared as she points at our remaining heroes with her right index finger. "Educatia?" Riza asked as the screen zooms in on her outraged face. "Hey! We killed you already!" Riza snapped as she points at Educatia with her right index finger while nodding. **"NOT IN THE MIRROR WORLD!"** Educatia snapped back as she summons a green energy wave whip from her right hand and catches Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria by their torsos with it and pins them to the ground to choke them to near death, making them choke in agonizing pain. **"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"** Edward exclaimed offscreen as he fires an energized ki blast at Educatia's torso with his left hand, which blew her away, leaving a blood-covered hole in her torso as she screams in mild pain, then falls on the ground back first, resulting in the green energy wave whip pinning Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to the ground to disintegrate into green ashes, blown away in the wind, thus freeing them and manage to get up all by themselves while panting heavily in pain. **"EDWARD! WHERE WERE YOU!?"** Winry asked loudly as she turns her head and notices her husband heading to her and the others. "Hey, guys! I was stuck in another mirror!" Edward answered as he rushes over to the others while waving hello with his left hand. "I'm glad you're okay!" Winry replied as she nods while looking at Edward with a relieved smile. "Edward, do you know how we can get out of here?" Riza asked as she looks at Edward. "There are demons in the other mirrors _JUST_ like here!" Edward answered as he points down at the very ground of the first mirror's mirror dimension with his left index finger. "To get out we have to kill them **ALL!"** Edward finished bravely as he nods. **"DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME WORRYING ABOUT THOSE OTHER DEMONS! YOU'LL NEVER GET PASSED ME!"** Educatia roared as she throws a green energy ball at our heroes with her right hand, but Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare their United Blade Blaster Attack via a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster to finish off Educatia. **"UNITED BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria shouted as they blast Educatia with it, causing her to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in agonizing pain, resulting in this mirror dimension's mirror in the real world to crack and return to its original appearance. Next up is Mirror Three: Bounty Hitman! **"HHAHHAAHHAA! WELCOME TO MY MIRROR, ALCHEMISTS!"** Bounty Hitman greeted mockingly as the screen zooms in on the third mirror and Bounty Hitman ready to enact his revenge.

The Mirror Dimension Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:03 PM/The Central City Financial District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 11:33 PM

At the Mirror Dimension's Central City Entertainment District, Winry, Riza and Maria have somehow been separated from the boys and head over to Bounty Hitman to try and kill him. "Stop right there!" Winry ordered as the screen zooms out of her, Riza and Maria getting into their fighting posture. **"HHHAHHAAAHAA!"** Oh I'll stop... **WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"** Bounty Hitman replied viciously as he pulls out his blaster gun from his chest holster with his right hand and aims it at Winry, Riza and Maria. "I don't think so!" Riza shouted as she points at Bounty Hitman with her right index finger, then the screen moves to the right to show her, Winry and Maria pulling out their pistols to fight Bounty Hitman, making the latter growl in anger and prepares to charge at the three girls. When Winry, Riza and Maria tried to shoot a roaring and charging Bounty Hitman with their pistols, but to no avail because the lasers just pass right through him, then he force chokes Winry, Riza and Maria and pins them to the ground with the force, giving Bounty Hitman the opportunity to kill them. "You can't beat me!" Bounty Hitman hissed as he charges up his blaster gun to finish our heroines off with a single blast by racking it with his left hand. "That's what you think!" Roy taunted offscreen as Bounty Hitman turns around and lets out a brief "Huh?", breaking his concentration on force choking and force pinning Winry, Riza and Maria to the ground, setting them free as they gasp for air. "Roy!" Riza yelled as she, Winry and Maria managed to get up. "Aah...This outta be fun!" Bounty Hitman goaded as he aims his blaster gun at an offscreen Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy and Jean, to which the scene cuts to them leaping in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects at Bounty Hitman. Edward and Roy then grab Bounty Hitman by the ears and ram him back-first onto a digital building screen with a picture of Saddam Hussein's head that says, "Saddam Hussein for Führer!" under it, destroying it and electrifying Bounty Hitman with his bare skeleton showing until finally landing on the ground back-first, wailing in severe pain with the debris of the digital building screen and suffering only mild injuries via his entire body covered in smoke and some blood with minor tears on his trench coat, grunting in severe pain in the process, then the scene cuts to Edward and Roy landing swiftly back onto the ground on their feet to help the others fiish off Bounty Hitman once more, beginning with Alphonse preparing his Super Body Cannon Attack. **"SUPER BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Bounty Hitman in the chest with his Super Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there." **MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME DOUBLE SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Bounty Hitman while holding his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then cuts him in an x-shape twice with it, leaving sizzling sparks where the demon was cut as he growls in pain, then Edward, Winry, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare to use the United Blade Blaster Attack, with Edward once again having Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Bounty Hitman. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Bounty Hitman with it, blowing the latter to pieces after screaming in agonizing pain, resulting in this mirror dimension's mirror in the real world to crack and return to its original appearance. Next up is Mirror Four: A demon that our heroes have yet to fight! "We're in the next mirror!" Edward yelled as the screen zooms in on the fourth mirror and our heroes rushing into its battlefield.

The Central City Financial District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 11:33 PM

At the Mirror Dimension's Central City Financial District, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria have successfully rushed into this mirror's battlefield to face its demon, which they've yet to face. "Alright, who's next?" Edward asked as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria are looking around to find this mirror's demon to face. "Allow me to introduce myself! **I'M ANGELTRON!"** Angeltron, who is an angel/cyborg-like demon, exclaimed as the screen zooms in on him -putting his right hand on his heart in honesty. "And my friends and I would be happy to have you in our mirror... **FOREVER!"** Angelcon roared as he points at our heroes with his right index finger. **"L-BOTS, ATTACK!"** Angeltron commanded as six L-Bots, who are holding their blasters appear via lightning teleportation that makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, then prepare to fight Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria by charging at them. **"LET'S DO IT!"** Edward shouted as he charges at the six L-Bots and leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and slashes one of the six robotic foot soldiers in half, causing it to malfunction in agonizing pain. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then our heroes and Angeltron's five remaining L-Bots charge at each other, but are easily killed by slashes from Edward's Blade Blaster, blasts from a transformed Alphonse Body Cannon, slashes from Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, shots from Riza, Jean and Maria's pistols and punches and kicks from Winry, leaving only Angeltron to fight. But before Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria could even charge at Angeltron, uses his gravity control powers to levitate our heroes in the air with his left hand, and making them ram into each other while they wail and grunt in pain.

The Mirror Dimension's Desert Area - August 19, 1999 12:04 PM

At the Mirror Dimension's Desert Area between Amestris and Xing, a transformed Trisha is hurled onto the ground as she grunts in pain. "Where am I?" A transformed Trisha asked in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she looks around and gets up. "Where is everyone!?" A transformed Trisha asked loudly in confusion and outrage in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she looks around. "Oh no! I must be inside the seventh mirror!" A transformed Trisha gasped in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she stops looking around. "How the hell do I get out of here!?" A transformed Trisha asked in outrage in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she clunches her fists. **"YOU DON'T"** Diva replied offscreen as a transformed Trisha notices Diva, Arthur Lucifer and Kingpin creepily approach her. **"DIVA!? ARTHUR LUCIFER!? KINGPIN!?"** A transformed Trisha asked in shock in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she backs away slightly. "That's right, it's us!" Arthur Lucifer replied deviously as he crosses his arms. "We may not appear that much in the show as Kagetane and Agent Bishop, but even in the mirror world, we can **STILL** kill you!" Kingpin growled as he points at a transformed Trisha with his right index finger, then he, Diva and Arthur Lucifer prepare to kill her with their laser vision that makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, but the latter pulls out her Alchemy Sword and tries her best to block the three demons' attacks until finally deflecting it back them, but she missed via the latters merely ducked, though the deflected blast travels back through three mirrors at stops at the fourth mirror, making the three villains angry and lightning teleport back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, giving a transformed Trisha the opportunity to travel through the three mirrors to help her family and friends beat Angeltron, to which she does as the mirror traveling makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

The Central City Financial District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 11:34 PM

Back at the Mirror Dimension's Central City Financial District, Angeltron is still levitating our heroes in the air with his left hand, making them ram into each other while they wail and grunt in pain, to which the demon laughs at. **"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO STRIKE ME!"** Angeltron roared as he prepares to finish the job by joking Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to death, but he notices Diva, Arthur Lucifer and Kingpin's deflected laser vision blast comes straight at him until finally blowing him up with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in agonizing pain, thus letting go of a still painfully wailing Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria as they fall on the ground face-first in pain while grunting in pain, suffering only minor injuries via bruises on their foreheads and the bruises on their and knees drip blood, resulting in this mirror dimension's mirror in the real world to crack and return to its original appearance.

The South City Fishing Dock Packaging Factory, The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 12:05 PM/The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 12:05 PM/The South City Shipping Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:06 PM/The South City Fresh Fish Market, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 12:06 PM/The Central City Garment District Unsold Climate Controlled Storage Facility, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:07 PM

At the Mirror Dimension's South City Harbor Fishing Dock packaging factory, which is filled with wooden crates of fish and a conveyor belt that is used to package them, Edward, who somehow been separated from our other heroes carefully enters the building to look for Mirror Master while the screen moves up to show his alert face. "This should be the last mirror. He's gotta be around here somewhere!" Edward said as he still looks around to find Mirror Master, with the latter creepily following him, unnoticed while giggling deviously. When Edward turned around, he saw Mirror Master right behind him and tries to slash him with his Blade Blaster, but Mirror Master scratches Edward's armored feet out from under him with his razor-sharp claws from his left hand, causing him to scream in severe pain and blood to spew from where he was scratched, cracking his armor and tearing his black boots in half, though they were still attached to Edward's blood-covered feet, ending with him falling on the floor back-first in severe pain while moaning in pain as his feet drip blood from where they were scratched. "You may have done well in the other mirrors but you won't here!" Mirror Master snarled as he clunches his left fist and slowly approaches a painfully moaning Edward to kill him with a simple ki blast while cackling evilly, but just when he was about to finish the job, a transformed Trisha has successfully entered this mirror like water with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects and leaps at Mirror Master with with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects. **"GET AWAY FROM MY SON, MIRROR FACE!"** A transformed Trisha roared in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she kicks Mirror Master in the stomach with her right foot, making the demon growl in pain and slightly sending him flying until landing on the floor back-first in pain while groaning in pain, as well as leaving a small bruise on his stomach where a transformed Trisha has kicked him, holding it with his left hand at the same time, then a transformed Trisha swiftly lands on her feet and heads to a painfully moaning Edward to help him get up. "Nrurgh! Thanks, mom!" Edward grunted in relief as he looks at his transformed mother and nods at her then the latter helps him get up. "Right! Let's just get out of here!" A transformed Trisha replied in her male Knight of Alchemy voice. "I don't think so!" Mirror Master hissed as he gets up to fight the two Elrics while the screen zooms in on him. "This is one mirror you won't get out of!" Mirror Master yelled as he points at Edward and a transformed Trisha with his left finger and force pushes them out of the factory, making them wail in pain as they crash out of its wall, roll falling on the mirror dimension's South City Fishing Dock ground while grunting pain until getting up to resume their fight with Mirror Master, the latter of whom does the same thing while laughing, with only the back of his body being shown, excluding the back of his head, then Edward prepares his Blade Blaster Attack while his transformed mother prepares to pull out her Alchemy Blaster from her back holster. **"ALCHEMY BLASTER!"** A transformed Trisha in her male Knight of Alchemy voice shouted as she pulls out her Alchemy Blaster from her back holster with her right hand and prepares to blast Mirror Master with it. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he tries to blast Mirror Master with while a transformed Trisha tries to blast the demon repeatedly with her Alchemy Blaster, but once their attacks came in contact with a laughing Mirror Master's face, which is actually just a mirror, it simply deflects Edward and a transformed Trisha's attack and comes straight at them, but they jumped out of the way and the deflected blasts only destroyed and blew up the mirror dimension's South City Shipping Docks Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, outraging our two remaining heroes as they get up afterwards. **"WHAT!?"** Edward asked loudly in outrage as he backs away slightly, then the screen moves to the right to show a transformed Trisha, who is also outraged. **"IMPOSSIBLE!"** A transformed Trisha gasped in her male Knight of Alchemy voice. "Silly alchemists! No matter what you throw at me, my face will deflect any kind of attack!" Mirror Master replied mockingly as he puts his left index finger on his face while the screen zooms out of him. Mirror Master then prepares to kill Edward and a transformed Trisha with a ki blast from his left hand, but then a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria enter the battlefield while the screen zooms out of them, with the first of our three added heroes preparing his Body Cannon Attack while the two Havocs pull out their pistols and prepare to shoot the demon, the latter of whom turns around to fight them. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he tries to blast a chuckling Mirror Master in the chest with his Body Cannon planted into his torso and Jean and Maria try to shoot a laughing Mirror Master in the chest with their pistols, but once their attacks came in contact with a laughing Mirror Master's face, it simply deflects a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria's attack and comes straight at them, but they jumped out of the way, but landed face-first on a few dirty boxes filled with dead fish, covered in fish guts, making them wails in disgust as the deflected blasts only destroyed and blew up the mirror dimension's South City Fresh Fish Market with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, outraging our other three heroes. **"ALPHONSE! JEAN! MARIA!"** Edward screamed as he reaches his right hand out at an offscreen transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria while the screen zooms in on him. Winry and Roy are next to enter the battlefield via leaping in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, with Roy about to do his Mega Alchemy Flame Breath Attack. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME BREATH!"** Roy shouted as he tries to use his flame breath to scorch off Mirror Master's upper body in an aerial attack, but once his attack came in contact with a laughing Mirror Master's face, it simply deflects Roy's attack and comes straight at him and a terrified Winry, but Roy swiftly held Winry in his very muscular arms and they throw themselves into the ocean water nearby to avoid Roy's deflected attack, which simply rocketed into the sky, as well as getting Roy and Winry soaking wet and wail in pain. **"WINRY! ROY!"** Edward screamed as he reaches his left hand out at an offscreen Roy and Winry. **"HHAHAA!** There's absolutely nothing you can do to defeat me!" Mirror Master chuckled as he points at our heroes with his left index finger and then bares his claws, then the scene cuts to a transformed Alphonse, Jean and Maria getting up and wiping the fish guts off of them while Roy and Winry crawl out of the water and pant heavily for air, as well as couching violently, though the five alchemists reenter the battlefield afterwards. "That's what you think!" Edward hissed furiously as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare their United Blade Blaster Attack via a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster to try and finish off Mirror Master. " **UNITED BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"**

Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria shouted as they try to blast Mirror Master with it, but once their attacks came in contact with a laughing Mirror Master's face, it comes straight at them, but only managed to blast Edward after the latter shielded his family and friends with his body, knocking him to the ground in agonizing pain while screaming in agonizing pain, mortally wounding him via his head, face and mouth is completely covered in blood from its severe lacerations and pierces from the blast on his left chest, causing it to bleed as well as cracking his armor, leaving a hole in it and his blue t-shirt, all while he grunts in pain until wearily getting up. Despite his severe injuries, Edward and a transformed Trisha leap in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, grab Mirror Master by the ears and forcefully ram him into the ground back-first, making him growl in pain while grunting in pain once hitting the ground, with Edward and a transformed Trisha swiftly landing on their feet afterwards. But Mirror Master gets back up in an acrobatic manner to resume his fight with our two heroes, though a small part of the frame of his mirror face in the bottom of his left face was destroyed, leaving a super tiny crack on his mirror face in the bottom of his left face as a result of the two Elrics' aerial attack. "Is that all you've got?" Mirror Master asked as he points at Edward and a transformed Trisha with his left index finger. "This is almost too easy!" Mirror Master goaded as he opens his arms while the screen zooms in on his mirror face's crack wound, to which Edward easily spots it, learning Mirror Master's weakness and how to defeat him without their attacks being deflected at them. "Mom, I've just found Mirror Master's only weakness! We have to attack the frames surrounding his mirror face, **NOT** the face itself!" Edward said as he turns his head and nods at a transformed Trisha, then the screen moves to the left to show her. "Then let's do it!" A transformed Trisha replied in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she turns her head around and nods back at Edward. After that, Edward and a transformed Trisha bravely charge at a surprised Mirror Master, to which a transformed Trisha pulls out her Alchemy Blaster from her back holster with her right hand and blasts the frames of Mirror Master's entire face to pieces as they fall to the ground, stripping its ability away to deflect any kind of attack, also resulting in his mirror face minorly cracking and him screaming in severe pain while covering his slightly destroyed face with his left hand in severe pain, then a roaring Edward leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and slashes Mirror Master's mirror face vertically with his blade blaster. causing Mirror Master's mirror face to completely crack, making him scream in greater severe pain, then a transformed Trisha prepares her Alchemy Slash Attack. **"ALCHEMY SLASH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she leaps in the air and slashes Mirror Master's mirror face with it until she and Edward land back on the ground on their feet, with her attack breaking his entire mirror face as the shards fall to the ground, resulting in him exploding with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in agonizing pain, resulting in this mirror dimension's mirror in the real world to crack and return to its original appearance.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – June 24, 1999 12:07 PM

With his mirror world plan ruined, an enraged Lightning, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, prepares to resurrect Mirror Master using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemists! You have broken this mirror but not the next! Speculum qui passus iter claudicatio, et tuam resurrectionem fac perfecton! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Mirror Master's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The South City Fishing Docks, South City Harbor, South City, Amestris – April 7, 1999 12:07 PM/The Central City Garment District Unsold Climate Controlled Storage Facility, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:07 PM

After the chant, Mirror Master evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Mirror Master! He is limbless and has a more mirror-shaped demonic crescent moon appearance! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. A transformed Alphonse charged at Super Mirror Master himself, but the latter uses his eye tentacles to attach them to a transformed Alphonse's limbs like puppet strings and is going to have him kill our other heroes for him by controlling him with his string tentacles, serving as his eyes, laughing wickedly after a transformed Alphonse screams in agonizing pain while being electrocuted with his bare skeleton showing. **"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ALPHONSE!?"** Winry asked loudly as she backs away while the screen zooms in on her. "He's attached puppet strings to Alphonse with his tentacles! **IT'LL MAKE HIM TURN AGAINST US!"** Jean answered loudly as he turns his head and nods at Winry. With a transformed Alphonse under Super Mirror Master's control, the latter uses his string tentacles to have a transformed Alphonse charge at Edward, Winry, an enhanced, transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria and pounds them to the ground, mortally wounding them, making him cry violently that he's viciously pounding his loved ones to the ground, though an enhanced, transformed Trisha managed to dodge her transformed youngest son's unintentional attack by rolling on the ground and getting back up afterwards. **"URARGH! ALPHONSE, STOP!"** Roy screamed as he manages to get up halfway and reaches his left hand out at a transformed Alphonse, begging him to stop. **"I'M TRYING, GUYS! RRGARGHHRGHH!"** A transformed Alphonse cried violently in despair as Super Mirror Master was about to him deliver the final blow, but an enhanced, transformed Trisha stops this by using her Alchemy Ax to slice off Super Mirror Master's eye tentacles, freeing her transformed youngest son from Super Mirror Master's control, then he takes the severed eye tentacles off his limbs and throws them to the ground, heading to our other heroes, though this left holes on where he was puppeteered and grunts in pain while the super demon's severed eye tentacles spews dark turquoise blood, to which his entire mirror face cracks slightly, once again stripping its ability away to deflect any kind of attack, all while he screams in agonizing pain, giving our heroes the perfect opportunity to defeat Mirror Master once and for all after getting into their fighting postures. **"NOW LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!"** Edward exclaimed as an enhanced, transformed Trisha prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally hits Super Mirror Master with it, all while a brief explosion comes out of Super Mirror Master as he grunts in pain. **"SUPER BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Super Mirror Master in the chest with his Super Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME DOUBLE SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Super Mirror Master while holding his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then cuts him in an x-shape twice with it, leaving sizzling sparks where the super demon was cut as he growls in pain, with the latter's mirror face is about to break, then Edward, Winry, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare to use the United Blade Blaster Attack. With Edward once again having Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Super Mirror Master. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Super Mirror Master with it, breaking his entire mirror face as he explodes to large pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in agonizing pain.

The Central City Garment District Unsold Climate Controlled Storage Facility, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – June 24, 1999 12:08 PM

Back in the real world, at the Central City Garment District Unsold Climate Controlled Storage Facility, this mirror dimension's mirror holding our heroes hostage both cracks and return to its original appearance and physically implodes as its shards fall on the floor as a result of our heroes killing Super Mirror Master, setting Edward and company free via ejected them out of it while they land on the floor in pain while gasping in pain, then all seven mirrors disappear up into the air like water with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects. "Alright! The mirrors are gone! We're back!" Edward cheered as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria get up in excitement and relief. "Good job, everybody!" Winry congratulated as she gives everyone a thumbs up with her right thumb while winking her right eye, then Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, who is being carried by a happy Alexander, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin rush to our heroes for a victory group hug! **"MOMMY! DADDY! GRANDMA! UNCLE ALPHONSE! GUYS!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cried happily as they opened their arms for a group hug. **"MOMMY! DADDY! GUYS!"** Mahasa and Jennifer cried happily as they opened their arms for a group hug. **"MOMMY! DADDY!GUYS!"** Martin cried happily as he opened his arms for a group hug. **"GUYS!"** Alexander cheered happily as he opened his left arm for a group hug while carrying a laughing Rosie in his right hand. **"MAES! TRISHA! ROSIE! MAHASA! JENNIFER! MARTIN! ALEXANDER!"** Edward, Winry, a transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria cheered happily as they give Alexander and the kids each other a huge group hug, then they respectfully break their group hug. "That's one mirror I'm _GLAD_ we broke!" Roy joked in relief as he, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, Martin and Alexander laughed together with their eyes closed.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - June 24, 1999 12:12 PM/The Lightning Wing Bedroom, The Lightning Wing – June 24, 1999 12:12 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bedroom, where Lightna, in her sleeveless, platinum spandex suit, is once again arrogantly admire herself, but in the bedroom's mirror, then crosses her legs in a girly manner. "Mirror, mirror, tell me true, who's looking simply **FABOO!?"** Lightna asked to herself in the mirror loudly as she raises her arms in the air and twirls them again, then giggles arrogantly. "Uuh... **YOU ARE!"** A familiar male, human voice answered offscreen in his best Mirror Master impression, which worked, making Lightna gasp happily, backing away slightly in delight. "Mirror Master? Is that you...?" Lightna asked pervertedley as she looks at the mirror with a perverted grin while raising her eyebrows and twiddling her fingers. "No! It's me, Kent Mansley! Haha!" Kent Mansley answered playfully while only shown behind a disappointed Lightna. "I think you look faboo!" Kent Mansley complimented, hiding something behind his back in his left hand as he points at Lightna with his right index finger, then the latter turns around and furiously glares at him while clunching her fists. "How's about a date? Hahe!" Kent Mansley asked romantically as he pulls out a purplish-pink bouquet of roses, daisies and lavenders from his back with his left hand, with Lightna putting her hands on her hips in disgust afterwards. **"AS IF!"** Lightna replied furiously as she angrily storms over an eager and love struck Kent Mansley, takes the bouquet of flowers from his left hand with her right hand and hits him in the face with it, making him gasp in disappointment while Lightna tosses the bouquet to the floor, then furiously leaves The Lightning Wing Bedroom. "Is that your _FINAL_ answer?" Kent Mansley asked as he shrugs his shoulders until moaning in disappointment while doing a a face-palm with his left hand and shakes his head, heartbroken.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - June 24, 1999 12:12 PM

In The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar aka his sanctuary room, The Lightning is calmly seen sharpening his Lightning Scepter with a scepter sharpener, but once he remembers all his failed attempts to have Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie sacrificed to Lightnisaur to free him from his imprisonment, he furiously sharpens his scepter too hard, grinding the sharpener to dust as its remains fall on the floor and viciously breaks his sanctuary desk with his scepter, then roars so loud in rage the ship's lights to violently flicker on and off.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - June 24, 1999 12:12 PM

Back up in the Lightning Wing Bridge a concerned She-Lightning and Lightna worryingly lightning teleport to The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects after noticing the ship's lights to violently flicker on and off.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - June 24, 1999 12:13 PM

Back down in The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The She-Lightning and Lightna enter The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar and see The Lightning, on his knees, covering his eyes is crying acidic tears over his failure to sacrifice Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie to Lightnisaur, then his wife and daughter head over to him to see what's wrong. "Are you alright, daddy?" Lightna asked gently in concern as she and her mother give The Lightning a hug to try and comfort him, which partially worked, to which he turns his tear-filled face at them. "No... **I'VE TRIED EVERY FUCKING ATTEMPT TO HAVE THAT BITCH WINRY ROCKBELL AND HER LITTLE SHITS SACRIFICED TO LIGHTNISAUR TO FREE HIM! BUT I JUST CAN'T SACRIFICE THOSE FOUR HUMANS!"** The Lightning answered loudly with acidic tears of pure rage in his eyes as he pounds his right fist on the floor, leaving a massive hole there, where the sky below is seen, then the scene cuts to The Lightning having an alternate idea. "Hmm...Maybe...I **DON'T** have to sacrifice them!" The Lightning sneered as he grins wickedly with his Xenomorph teeth, then gets back up to tell his wife and daughter his twisted idea. "What do you mean?" Lightna asked as she shrugs her shoulders in confusion. "Lightna, my lovely daughter, what I mean is that there's **ANOTHER** way to free Lightnisaur!" The Lightning answered as he puts his right hand on Lightna's left cheek. "What other way is that, my love?" The She-Lightning asked as she romantically scratches The Lightning's chin with her right hand. "The other way to free Lightnisaur from his imprisonment is to free him with the **VERY** thing that locked him up in the first place... **THE ELEMENTAL CRYSTALS!"** The Lightning exclaimed as he raises his right fist and twistedly clunches it, then he, The She-Lightning and Lightna laugh evilly together while holding each other's shoulders.


End file.
